Safes are a type of secure enclosure that are used in different industries. One use of a safe is in self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs). ATMs may contain large amounts of currency. To safeguard the currency, SSTs typically have a safe. However, SST safes face challenges that are not faced by ordinary safes. In particular, SST safes must include a number of relatively large apertures to allow valuable media to be transported out of the safe during a transaction. These relatively large apertures provide access to thieves. In an attempt to steal the currency, thieves may attack the safe using a variety of methods. For example, thieves may use tools to try to pry the door of the safe open. In addition, thieves may try to cut into a safe or use an explosive to try to blow the safe apart.